


Daddy

by The_Sinner7



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU escolar, Daddy Kink, Starker, tony es profesor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sinner7/pseuds/The_Sinner7
Summary: Song-fic.Starker Au Escolar.Daddy-Sakima.





	Daddy

I don't need a lot of love, you'll see  
Cover up my mouth, don't need to breathe  
Put it down on me, take it out on me  
Whipping with you, sweating out OT

El siempre creyó que no necesitaba más amor del que su adorada tía May podía ofrecerle, el tenía un vago conocimiento sobre las relaciones románticas o algo similar. Así que siempre anduvo por la vida pensando que no importaba si no encontraba a su media naranja por que el sentía que podía respirar sin amor, creía que solo la vida podía joderlo duramente. Pero era totalmente estúpido pensar eso con solo 16 años y no has conocido a más de la mitad de personas que conocerás en la vida, en las cuales puedes encontrar quien te tome de las muñecas y te joda más que un mal día.

Baby, I'm falling in love  
Will you look at me, put me on your TV  
Baby, I'm falling in love

Solo una Mirada basto para que callera en los encantos del hombre mayor...

Baby, I'm falling in love  
Boy, text me, booty call, call me  
Baby, I'm falling in love

Y sus palabras comenzaron a domarlo por completo entonces cuando menos pensó Peter ya estaba sentado en las piernas de aquel brillante hombre. A Tony Stark le encantaba toquetear con firmeza las piernas de su alumno preferido, sabía que se estaba metiendo con un menor, que era ilegal, incluso un pecado si el tuviera una religión que lo rigiera.

Keep your focus on my hips and jeans  
Supercut, I'll be your favourite scene

Pero todo dejo de importar la primera vez que lo probo, el culo del chico inclinándose hacia el mientras las manos de Peter se sujetaban con torpeza en su escritorio, ahí fue cuando el perdió la cordura y Peter perdió las ganas de sentarse al siguiente día.

Una serie de sonrisas coquetas y comentarios en doble sentido los llevaron a esa situación a la cual difícilmente habría vuelta atrás y para ser sinceros ninguno quería volver.

So baby, tell me  
Will you be my da-a-addy, da-a-addy, daddy?  
Da-a-addy, da-a-addy, daddy

—Parker sacaste un ocho. —dijo Tony dándole su examen de Física. —Necesitas asesorías otra vez.

—Le prometo que con las asesorías sacare diez. —comento Peter con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Eso esperemos no me gustaría castigarte. —advirtió Tony con un brillo de lujuria en sus ojos,

—Creo que ya le di suficientes motivos para castigarme esta semana. —Murmuro Peter antes de irse a su pupitre.

Will you be my da-a-addy, da-a-addy, daddy?  
Da-a-addy da-a-addy daddy, will you be my...

—Te vez tan hermoso en lencería. —Tony lo tomo de las muñecas y beso con necesidad el cuello del chico. —Lástima que bajaste de calificación. —llevo una de sus manos hacia el pene erecto de Peter y lo froto con poca delicadeza, Peter gimió ante la brusquedad del tacto de su amante pero no era algo que le disgustara realmente, el adoraba que fuera brusco.

—Daddy. —Pronuncio entre jadeos. —Prometo que sacare diez esta vez...

Los quiere The Sinner y su perro.


End file.
